Hyoutei Vs Rikkaidai
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Next month is “Fan Girls Day” and the Hyoutei & Rikkaidai regulars are obligated to perform… err compete. Seigaku on the other hand gets to be the judge. Thus, mischief happens when this authoress starts writing.


"**Hyoutei Vs. Rikkaidai"**

_{I just thought of something after reading crack and listening to some RikkaidaiMyu and HyouteiMyu. I swear I squealed while listening to their songs. So, I suddenly thought of this. Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a good title so, yeah XD. I'm sorry to those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Expect the Unexpected' I'll work on it eventually. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!!}_

_**Pairings: I don't really think there is any. However, if you think there is, then be my guest and write it down in the comments.**_

**Summary: Next month is "Fan Girls Day" and the Hyoutei & Rikkaidai regulars are obligated to perform… err compete. Seigaku on the other hand gets to be the judge. Thus, mischief happens when this authoress starts writing.**

**Warnings: CRACK and this is not meant to make fun of any musicals. It's actually kind of a tribute to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: No. Whatever you see here is NOT mine. TeniMyu / Dream Live 3****rd**** & 4****th**** are NOT mine and so does PoT. The plot, however is a different story and thus, is mine.**

* * *

One faithful day at the Tokyo stadium (the place from 'Gift from Atobe'), the Seigaku regulars are invited to participate for next month's 'Fan girl day' (made it up) but, not as competitors but as judges. Tezuka was still talking with the committee to reconsider but, alas! Kami-sama does not have any pity for them at all.

"… We understand. We will participate next month as judges. Thank you very much", Tezuka bowed as the rest looked at him, intently.

"So, did the committee reconsidered?" Oishi finally had the guts to ask Tezuka, who seemed to be irritated at the sudden change of events.

"No, we are to participate as judges. But, fortunately, we will not perform." Tezuka crossed his arms as he announced.

"Nya! So, who will compete then?" Eiji asked causing the rest to think as well.

"Saa, I have a pretty good feeling that Hyoutei and Rikkaidai will somewhat be involved here." Fuji's sadistic aura engulfed the room.

"Haa? If that would happen, then I feel sorry for 'monkey king' and company." Momo grinned at the image of Atobe and the Hyoutei regular's reaction forming in his head.

"Pshh, Sanada and the rest of Rikkaidai would be involved right?" Kaidoh couldn't help but ask at his senpais.

"70 per cent chance that Hyoutei and Rikkaidai will participate since the committee is calling for the most famous schools. 30 per cent chance that we will meet other schools instead." Inui scribbled down on his formidable notebook.

"Now, I feel sorry for them as well." Taka wasn't holding a racket at that time.

"Che, they are 'Mada, Mada, da ne'. Although, I would like to see them get humiliated somehow." Ryoma smirked while the rest just leave it to Ryuzaki-sensei to sort out everything.

Now, we shall leave these Seigaku regulars and move on with the infamous Hyoutei Regulars. You must wonder what this crazy authoress has in stored for them right? Well, let's just say that she is definitely going to make them suffer as much as the Rikkaidai regulars.

Atobe suddenly felt shivers from his back and felt like someone was going to make him and the rest suffer but he just shrugged it off. "Ah,n that's enough for today. Everyone, dismiss" Atobe announced while the first years yelled 'Good job everyone'. However, just as every regular was about to go home, Sakaki-sensei stopped them for an important announcement.

After what Sakaki-sensei told them, first there was silence. Then more silence until the sound of a ball falling and bouncing was heard, everyone started to react. Atobe was flipping his hair and being an arrogant, egoistical maniac he is, Ootori was covering Shishido and Mukahi's mouth for the colorful languages they are yelling, Hiyoshi was being ignored and was mumbling something about 'Gekokujyo', Akutagawa was sleeping, Oshitari smirked and finally, Kabaji was being a rock.

"… You mean we have to compete with Rikkaidai in a Broadway Tennis Musical Competition?" Oshitari was the only one composed enough to ask a decent question without saying any foul words.

"WTF DO WE HAVE TO COMPETE WITH THEM IN A BROADWAY TENNIS MUSICAL COMPETITON FOR A STUPID HOLIDAY THAT SOME RANDOM AUTHORESS MADE UP?!" For once, Shishido and Mukahi yelled in unison.

"Tch, senpai-tachi has to stop breaking the fourth wall … Gekokujyo." Hiyoshi was being … Hiyoshi again.

"But, you know, this isn't actually a very bad opportunity. We can finally defeat Rikkaidai." Ootori tried his best to calm his senpai's down.

"Hmm, of course, Hyoutei will win." Atobe gave his trade mark smirk.

"Plus, don't forget. It has the word 'TENNIS' in it." Oshitari added and he tried his best to calm his doubles partner down.

Thus, ends Hyoutei's meeting for the competition. They WILL participate. Rikkaidai, however, is another thing. But, don't worry Rikkai-fans. This authoress WILL make sure that they WILL participate as well. As the rest of Hyoutei Regulars prepared for their practice for the next day, the Rikkaidai regulars where just about to hear the news.

When the news broke out to the regulars, most of them just twitched and kept quiet. The great Yukimura and his sidekick, Sanada was intimidated by the committee (or this authoress) to participate or, they are forced to cut the insurance the school had.

Jackal just swore that he heard someone laughing evilly after the news broke out but he just shrugged it off. "So, how come we and Hyoutei are the only ones competing again?" Jackal finally broke the silence.

"Because Hyoutei has flashy characters, we have someone on the team who almost got charged for attempt robbery and Seigaku is plain boring." Kirihara explained and Niou twitched. So he was caught in the scene of the crime and he was holding the jewelry. However, that doesn't explain the other guy who ran and jumped off a cliff!

"Uh, how does 'Niou being a criminal' make us more popular besides the police are out to get him and the team who they think that is covering for Niou?" Marui popped his gum while Niou interrupted.

"Well, it is fanon and it is this crazy authoress' Fanfic." Niou refrained himself from strangling the two.

"Tarundoru! Niou, stop breaking the fourth wall!" Sanada yelled and slapped Niou. Hard.

"But, do we seriously have to compete against Hyoutei? Remember, they tried buying half of our land." Akaya asked his senpais again.

"Well, look at the bright side. It has the word 'Tennis' in it." Yukimura tried to calm his team down with the word 'tennis'. Wow, de ja vu.

On the looks of the sudden change of events, it seems that everyone is going to participate after all. It also looks like that this authoress doesn't need to use the pictures after all.

Okay, back to the story, Hyoutei was on with there first practice about the musicals. They were having some minor problems with the costume, music, dance steps and of course voice lessons. Atobe has no problem with all since, he is filthy rich but the main question is… "What are they going to perform?"

Atobe twitched for the fifteenth time this day and finally, sighed at the lost of some hope from his team and himself. "Ore-sama is getting tired of this. I heard that Rikkaidai is going to perform as well, therefore, we must be better at all cost." Atobe was regaining his composure after thinking deeply for who knows how long.

"Senpai-tachi…" Hiyoshi tried once but his teammates ignored him. "Senpai-tachi!" he tried once again yet they still ignored him. Now, Hiyoshi gave up and muttered "Suite yourself, Gekokujyo" to himself.

"Uh, how about we do a play?" Ootori suggested which made his senpais looked at him with a "WTF!?" facial expression showing.

"How about we dance, sing and PLAY TENNIS at the same time?! Wouldn't that be awesome!? Besides, didn't the committee say that 'IT HAS TENNIS' in it?" Mukahi just stated that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, your right. Only the real question is 'WHAT' BAKA!" Shishido hit Mukahi's head behind his back hard.

"Ore-sama demands both of you to shut up!" Atobe cracked after the two idiotic backfires were ceased. Meanwhile, Hiyoshi quietly slipped Oshitari something without him even noticing it. Why? Because, Hiyoshi was getting annoyed _and_ irritated at his immature teammates. However, Oshitari soon realized that there was something in his hand. It's a DVD of "Dream Live 3rd". How convenient and useless…

Wait, Dream Live third? That's were Hyoutei became guests right? Maybe this DVD was of use after all.

"Oi Atobe. Take a look at this." Oshitari gave Atobe the DVD while the rest piled up near Atobe and looked as well.

"Yuushi, where did you get this?" Mukahi asked but, Oshitari just shrugged his shoulders saying that even _he _doesn't know.

Now, with the sudden turn of events, Atobe regained his arrogant self and smirked. "This will be very useful to us. Kabaji, turn on the DVD player and television." With a snap of his hand and Kabaji replying a quick 'Usu', the regulars were ready to watch the DVD.

After the whole show, the Hyoutei regulars were all smiling evilly at noone in particular. They were all emitting a very strange and creepy aura that even the first years that passed by the house felt the hairs on the back of their head standing.

"Ah,n Rikkaidai regulars, you better be ready because, 'Katsu no wa Hyoutei! [1]'" Atobe snapped his fingers and the rest just chatted about what they're going to where, how will they do the dance steps and where will they find the lyrics.

At Kanagawa, Kirihara suddenly felt like he wants to go to Hyoutei and beat the –bleep- out of Atobe. "Ne, senpai-tachi, what are we going to perform next month?" Kirihara was definitely feeling anxious to kill…err defeat Hyoutei.

"Shut up _Papaya_! You know that we don't have one yet!" Marui was getting annoyed or is annoyed by Papaya…err Akaya.

"Now, now, Marui. Calm down and let Jackal do the babysitting." Yukimura was still thinking of a plan or thinking of a way to perform. More so, Jackal was babysitting Akaya now and Marui was still annoyed about the whole Musical thing.

Suddenly, a random Niou, Marui and Akaya fan girl suddenly popped out of nowhere. Did I mention that she was a _rabid_ yet somehow well-mannered fan girl?

"KYAA~!!!! Kirihara-sama, Niou-sama, Marui-sama!! You're all so –bleep- hot!!!" great, this random fan girl started to scream and squeal. Wait, aren't NON-members not allowed in the club room?

"Tarundoru! You had better go—"Sanada was cut by Yukimura who is signaling something like 'I'll-talk-to-her' or something like that.

"Excuse me but, you do know that you are not allowed here." Yukimura smiled as the girl nods.

"But, I just want to see what you guys will perform!" Oh great now she is starting to make puppy dog eyes just like what Bakaya…err Akaya does.

"Che, can't you see we don't even have one yet?" Niou was obviously annoyed. Yagyuu tried to calm him down though.

"Mou~! Then why don't you just do what the Hyoutei regulars did? They made a parody of Dream Live 3rd." wait, this girl is a genius! Wait, the Hyoutei regulars are what?

"What is this Dream Live 3rd you're talking about miss?" Yagyuu finally stepped into action. Renji tried his best to write and jot everything down.

"Don't tell me _you _plan on doing the same! You guys aren't even there. You could, however, make a parody of Dream Live 4th." She smiled innocently and bid the regulars farewell.

"Sou, I think there is a 99 per cent chance that we will _defeat_ Hyoutei in this competition." Yanagi closed his notebook and quietly gave the others a DVD of Dream Live 4th.

"Renji, where _did_ you get that?" Sanada was too obliged to ask the data-master.

"Let's just say, I owe Sadaharu a big time for this." Yanagi quickly inserted the DVD inside the player and made the regulars watched it.

After the movie, the rest of the regulars just stared at the screen and they all started smiling for a very deep reason.

"Maa, Hyoutei regulars, you better be prepared because, 'Yurui Rikkaidai remasen!'[2]" Yukimura stated as he ordered the regulars to go home and rest for tomorrow's practice.

The next few days, the Hyoutei and Rikkaidai regulars were practicing their steps, songs and even practicing how to change quickly. Well, for Niou and Yagyuu this wouldn't be a problem but for the rest, it was hard.

At Hyoutei Gakuen, Atobe was doing his final instruction before their last general practice on Saturday. It's been a month since they started practicing the musical and you have to say, it's pretty awesome compared to their first practice.

Clearing his throat out before continuing, he gained the attention of all the regulars. "As you have known, the event starts on Monday while as we have our general practice on Saturday, also, we would be doing a showdown with Rikkaidai on the stage," Atobe explained before explaining further "and I have seen your performance during the practices and Ore-sama will say, Ore-sama is pretty impressed. However, you must continue to improve and give it all you've got during the main event for us to defeat Rikkaidai. Make sure you will perform with out any regrets. Dismiss." Atobe ended his speech and the regulars started to scatter and prepared to go home.

At Rikkaidai, Sanada was practicing for his solo while as Jackal, Marui and Kirihara practiced for their performance. Niou and Yagyuu just chatted regularly then, Yukimura called all of them with Yanagi on his side.

"Congratulations on the effort, everyone. Although we may have only started last month, it was a good practice. To add that, I also received information about the competition through our judges, Seigaku, that we will be doing a showdown against Hyoutei. So, everyone must be prepared and do not get careless." With that, Yukimura ended practice and everything resumed like always.

Time flies fast when the moment of truth has finally come. The stadium was filled with fan girls all throughout Tokyo and Kanagawa. However, first thing is first as the two teams collided with one another as they prepared to sign up.

The two captains (Atobe & Yukimura) stared at each other for who knows how long. Just as the tension was heating up, Seigaku arrived.

"Sorry for the wait. Both teams are here to register I see." Tezuka looked at the two while as he crossed his arms.

"Sou, Tezuka, let me explain the further details please." Fuji announced as the rest of the regulars nodded.

"First off, if you will be changing the costumes, you each have about 5-7 minutes. More importantly, any mistakes and tardiness, unless of course, if it is part of the act, will be automatically deducted to your points. Every time the crowd screams and squeals, your points will be added. Any further questions for now?" Fuji asked and the regulars replied none.

"Okay Eiji will be explaining the rest. Eiji?" Fuji signaled his friend to explain the rest.

"~Nya, for the first act, Momo-chin and Taka will be serving as hosts for the show. So, don't be surprise if you see them up front~nya. Next is the order of the songs. We will not tell you the order but, what we can tell you is that the songs orders will be one from Hyoutei and one from Rikkaidai then so on and nya~" Eiji pointed at Hyoutei then Rikkaidai and continued explaining.

"But, we would give you a head start of 5 seconds and signal you that it's your song playing. That is up to Inui though. Nya~! Another thing is that you are allowed to use any method to get the fan girls' attention but, you are NOT allowed to sabotage the other team. That's all nya and good luck!" Eiji made a 'V' sign and the rest replied 'hai'.

"Okay, if there are no further questions, please proceed to the dressing room and prepare the make-up, costumes, props, etc. and, the two captains please give us the songs you will use." Tezuka signaled Yukimura and Atobe to give him the CD and the rest got ready for the event.

"Whew, five minutes sure go fast right senpai?" Akaya was wearing a sheepish smile as Niou rolled his eyes. Marui however was smirking. Wait, why is he smirking? Maybe because he is confident? Find out then!

"ALRIGHT!! MORUEZE BURNING!! ARE ALL OF YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT!? WELL THEN HERE ARE THE HYOUTEI REGULARS AND RIKKAIDAI REGULARS!!! E—"Taka was cut off by Momo who took the microphone away from him.

"Ahh, sorry about that. For the first one is actually Hyoutei regulars and you get to see Rikkaidai later. For now, let's give them a round of applause! Here to present, Hyoutei regulars with 'Do Your Best! Rap Version'." Momoshiro quickly excited off the stage and dragged Taka off it.

Inui signaled Atobe and the rest as the music begun Mukahi and Jirou lead the first.

'_Do Your Best (x4)'_

'_Do Your Best (x4)'_

Then Atobe singed his part followed by Jirou who was lively and hyperactive. Next was Shishido who was surprisingly good at rapping then Oshitari's smexy voice came out and the rest of the fan girls swooned and became rabid –again-

'_Do Your Best (x4)'_

'_Do Your Best (x4)'_

Next up was Kabaji who singed his part followed by Hiyoshi who was looking quite nervous. Then Ootori looking quite cute then lastly Mukahi rapped like there was no tomorrow and even did a moon salute for everyone while as the fan girls just got so noisy that Tezuka and the rest of the Seigaku regulars had to cover their ears. After that Momo came out and the Hyoutei regulars stepped back for a bit.

"Okay, that was Hyoutei Gakuen's opening. Let's give them another round of applause!" After the clapping, "Okay, let's see what Rikkaidai has in stored for us… but where are they?" Momo looked around to see where are they but only to realized.

"Momoshiro! Tarundoru!" Sanada appeared at the top of the stage going down.

"Eh? Ore te Tarundoru? Well, thank you everyone! Let's give them a round of applause then!" Momo turned quickly to run away and let the creepy music take over.

'_Makete wa naranu Kanarazu kate  
Make wa ikenai Zettai katsu koto Sore ga okite'_

After the first line was stated out, Yagyuu started describing Sanada and he yelled out his famous 'Tarundoru!'. Next, Marui described Yanagi and Yanagi yelled out 'Make wa ikenai na'. After that, the fan girls ran wild that, Tezuka was twitching.

'_Makete wa naranu Kanarazu kate  
Make wa ikenai Zettai katsu koto Sore ga okite'_

Next was, Yanagi started describing Yagyuu then Yagyuu yelled out 'Ki no doko desu ga, kore ga shoubu to iu mono'. Then, Niou started describing Jackal and Jackal yelled 'FIRE!'. After that Sanada started describing Niou while as Niou yelled out 'You, miteminshai~!'. Because of that, the fan girls just fainted and some where screaming their heads off. Next was Jackal describing Marui while as Marui yelled out 'Dou, tensai teki?' thus, causing almost everyone to have a minor head ache. Oh wait, Tezuka already has a migraine. Meanwhile, it was time for Kirihara's solo and everyone was yelling out 'AKAYA~!'. Then, they ended with the chorus again and posed.

"Okay, now since Momo-chin is scared of Sanada now, I will be your host ~nya! Okay, the two teams please get ready!" Eiji announced as the two teams glared at each other. What a tough competition!

The next song that played was 'Katsu no wa Hyoutei' which is sung and performed by Oshitari and Mukahi. Mukahi accidentally failed his flip and landed on the ground making his fans cry. But as he got up during the middle of the song, he shot his fans his cutest smile and thus, giving them a double amount of squeals. After that, Mukahi apologized to his teammates but instead of scolding at him, they smiled and said 'Good Job'. What a touchy scene!

After that was 'Bloodshot!' by Marui, Akaya and Jackal. They were doing or they copied exactly like the dream live except, they were adding in their own moves like Akaya's REAL bloodshot eyes, Jackal's sudden serve at Marui and Marui returned it using his 'Tsuna Watari' at a net. Hey, it's TeniMyu so, you shouldn't be surprise if there is a net.

The last one however, Akaya smiled at the fan girls and winked at them, making them faint and squeal twice as harder this time. Looks like someone has been taking lessons from a certain trickster.

Next was 'Ore-sama no Boogie Woogie' and OMFGaia the fan girls are trying to get up on the stage and hug their precious Atobe-sama. Let's just say, the Seigaku regulars are very much likely going to the hospital after this event.

Finally was, 'PETENshi daa? Nan Todemo Ie' done by Yagyuu and Niou. What the fan girls noticed though was they switched roles. Thus, the fan girls squealed when the two of them asked 'Dare ga Dare?' thus, revealed two magnificent costumes underneath the switch. The two were wearing a very furry scarf and long coats. The furry scarves they wore each represented their color like silver for Niou and gold for Yagyuu. They were also wearing some sort of magician's hats and thus they started dancing and singing. I think the Seigaku regulars are half dead of what happened and are now deaf by the sounds of the squeals.

Anyway, Hyoutei ended this by singing all together 'Koori no Emperor' and thus giving them the upper hand until Rikkaidai sung 'Makeru koto no Yurusarenai~Oujya'. But, Yukimura added a special song number since it was too early to stop yet.

"Nah, Inui, could you play 'Koori no Emperor' again please? I would like to sing it." Yukimura smiled and of course, Inui agreed since he too was curious of the sudden change of events.

"Wait Mura-buchou! Don't tell me you plan on singing that! You don't even know the lyrics of it!" Kirihara yelled out but, it was too late since the music started and everyone has to back away for one step.

"It's fine, I'll add in my own lyrics then." Yukimura answered through the microphone while as everyone waited in anticipation.

Oh yeah, he replaced the lyrics with his own. What surprised the regulars was the way he sung the lyrics, it was about the whole Rikkaidai tennis team!

'_Joushou, Rikkai, Oujya no Emperor!'_

"Wait, he seriously changed the lyrics." Mukahi stated as the rest stood there dumbfounded.

'_Joushou, Rikkai, Muhahi no Emperor! Koto ni kunrinsuru, Rikkai! Oujya no Emperor… Yushu wa made, Rikkai no tatakai!'_

There was a large amount of silence. Until, he said that it's done, then a loud screaming and clapping echoed.

"Okay, now to announce the winners… they are…" Eiji announced and then drum rolls played at the back ground

"Noone!" Eiji announced but, the rest twitched. Noone? What do you mean noone?! They just –bleep- wasted there –bleep- tennis time for a –bleep- musical that they were suppose to –bleep- win and rub their –bleep- as-bleep-es!

"What I meant was, since the rest were injured due to the events, it all concluded with a tie! So I congratulate you both because you both win tickets to see Dream Live 6th! ~nya enjoy!" Eiji ran away as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the regulars where both staring at the tickets they were holding.

"There is no way we are going there!" they all replied in unison and went back to their schools.

Thus ends our story of the wonders of the three tennis teams once again. Although, Seigaku is injured, look at the bright side! This authoress had fun!

"YURUSAI!" everyone served tennis balls at the authoress' face and she went to the hospital as well.

Thus this authoress is severely injured by twenty-five tennis balls at her face.

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

**~O-MA-KE~**

The Seigaku regulars were at the hospital since, they were suffering mild symptoms of 'craziness' except for Eiji. Just after that, they were released the next day and received another news.

"Well, don't you like it? Your going to compete against Shitenhouji for a Broadway Tennis Musical Competition—" Ryuzaki-sensei was cut by Tezuka immediately saying no while the rest replied in unison as well.

"Hmm, what was their problem?" The regulars twitched and told themselves to never EVER say yes to any musical invitations ever again.

Meanwhile…

"Bloodshot! Red signal! Hmm, hmm, hmm…" Akaya hummed to the tune at his MP4.

"He is still singing that song?" Marui gave up after the 10th time he tried convincing Akaya not to sing that.

"Shunsatsu daze Matataku ma no shouri… Bloodshot Bloodshot Bloodshot!" Akaya sung the last lyrics of Bloodshot. Thus, ending torture for his teammates. That is until he decided to sing it all over again.

At another place…

"God Atobe! Please don't do _that_!" Mukahi begged his captain for the 20th time. Atobe was currently singing AND dancing "Ore-sama no Boogie Woogie' and well, let's just say, Atobe's ass-bleep- was not very _amusing_ to the Hyoutei regulars.

Thus, another torture practice starts for the fearsome Hyoutei regulars…

At the 3-D world…

"Hehe, I'll show you for serving tennis balls at my face!" The authoress hit the publish button and thus, published her fanfiction online.

"Don't you ever mess with me again! Mwahahahah!!!" Now, she's gone crazy.

Meanwhile, all of the Rikkaidai, Seigaku and Hyoutei regulars felt that something bad is going to happen to them and shivered at the thought. Let's just say, the next day, they all met up at the hospital because of wild rabid attacks of fan girls cornering them.

* * *

_{Ta dah!! It's done! Hope this makes up for my not updating of 'Expect The Unexpected' –sigh- anyway, hope you liked it! ~Miaki}_


End file.
